Remus Lupin Doesn't Bluff
by miraleeann
Summary: A one shot dealing with the incident in the shrieking shack.


**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry walked down the long corridor leading to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He had received a note from his favorite Professor requesting his presence in his office. Harry had to admit that he was a bit perplexed as to why Professor Lupin wanted to see him but he could only assume that it was good news. Perhaps he had already heard something from Sirius or maybe it was something about Peter Pettigrew and his whereabouts.

Harry pushed open the heavy door to the classroom and walked directly through it and up the spiral staircase. He paused outside of the Professor's office and knocked on the door. The large wooden door swung open on its own accord to reveal Professor Lupin packing his things.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked without bothering to say hello first.

"Ah Harry I'm just-"

"You've been sacked," Harry stated matter-of-factly. "But they can't do that they-"

"I haven't been sacked. I've resigned," Remus cut him off. "Word is out about me and it will only be a matter of time before the parents catch wind of it and once they do the owls will start pouring in."

Harry shook his head frantically. "No, no one will do that! People will understand! People will-"

"Not everyone thinks the way you do," Remus replied in a gentle voice. "Not everyone will understand nor will they want someone like me teaching their children."

"So that's it then? You're just going to leave Hogwarts? Leave me?"

"Hogwarts yes," Remus nodded sadly. "You however have not seen the last of me I promise you that. I fully intend to remain in your life despite the fact that I will not remain your teacher."

Silence reigned for a moment as Harry digested these words.

"Enough about that though," Remus continued. "It has nothing to do with why I called you here." The man paused for a moment as he placed a stack of books into his trunk and then perched on the edge of his desk, a stern look taking over his face. "Do you remember what I told you several months ago when you were caught roaming the halls at all hours of the night?"

Harry felt the blood drain from his face at these words. Surely the man couldn't be serious. "Yes but-"

"I warned you how dangerous your actions were and I promised you that if you did something to so foolishly put your life in harm's way again that I would be forced to punish you."

Harry felt his ears begin to burn. He remembered the conversation that Professor Lupin was referring to perfectly. He had been caught roaming the halls at nearly one in the morning. He had actually been caught by Snape of all people. Professor Lupin had saved him from detention with Snape but had given him quite the lecture along with one hard, stinging swat to his rear with the promise of more to follow if he put his life in danger again.

"I saved Sirius," Harry muttered in a low voice. He hoped his words would serve as a reminder. He hoped they would somehow save him from punishment.

"Whether or not your intentions or the outcome was noble or not is hardly the issue here," Remus spoke calmly but firmly. "You shouldn't have been there in the first place."

"Ron was dragged down a hole, I couldn't just leave him," Harry tried to explain. As he spoke, Remus moved across the room to a sturdy wooden chair. Harry felt his stomach flop as if he were on a muggle roller coaster.

"You should have never been out roaming the grounds in the first place. Had you listened to the rules and taken the threat of Sirius acutely you would have been in the castle which means that Ron wouldn't have been in harm's way."

"But Sirius is innocent! He's harmless!" Harry practically whined the words. He knew they weren't going to do a bit of good but he couldn't help but hold onto some hope that they would somehow change the outcome of this meeting.

"Which was completely unknown until well after the fact that you put yourself directly into harm's way!" Remus was silent for several seconds before sighing softly and speaking once more. "I am no longer a teacher of this school which means you could easily turn and walk out of this room and there is little I could do about it today." Another pause. "However I have known your godfather for more years than you have been alive. I know him well enough to know that if and when this situation is explained to him his reaction to your foolishness will mirror my own."

"But-"

"The choice is yours Harry, we can handle this now, get it over with, and put it behind us or several months from now when Sirius is a free man he can deal with it as he sees fit."

Harry gave him a pitiful look as he weighed his options. The last thing he wanted was a spanking. He had never been punished in such a way and he certainly didn't want to change that now. Still, he didn't want his godfather cross with him either. He wanted Sirius to become a free man and he wanted to go live with him. He supposed that when he really thought about it, doing so was going to require him to obey some new rules and to get used to having a constant parent figure and he was willing to do that but he didn't want to start out with that new parent figure already mad at him.

"Alright then," Remus spoke. "I'll speak with Sirius about all of this and he can-"

"No," Harry cut him off in a desperate voice. "I don't want that."

"Then come here and let's get this over with," Remus replied in a no-nonsense voice.

Harry took a deep breath before slowly crossing the room. Months ago when this punishment had been promised, Harry had somehow thought that his favorite Professor had been bluffing; simply saying things to scare him into behaving. He would have to remember in the future that Remus Lupin didn't bluff.

The next few seconds were a blur to Harry. One moment he was standing in front of the man as he quickly lectured about the value of his life and the next he was face to face with the dark marble floor as his favorite Professor adjusted his body to his liking.

Harry's face was nearly burning off of his body in shame. He silently vowed to himself that he would not cry. He didn't care what happened, in his opinion he was far too old to blubber like a toddler over something as juvenile as a little smacking.

A few more words were spoken but Harry hardly heard them at all, let alone acknowledged them. The position he was currently in left little room for him to concentrate on anything other than the punishment he was about to receive.

Then, without any warning at all, the first of many smacks fell. Harry's body jerked slightly as he closed his eyes tightly.

That had hurt!

As the smacks continued to plummet down his backside, Harry squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He grabbed a hold of the man's pant leg. A lump had formed in his throat that he was desperately trying to swallow back down.

His bum felt as though someone had let a pack of fire ants lose on it but the realization that he had screwed up and not only put his own life in danger but Ron and Hermione's lives as well was suddenly setting in; as was the reality that his favorite Professor was the one punishing him for it.

"Completely imprudent," Remus was lecturing in a stern voice. "Not to mention reckless! I warned you several times this school year to learn to value your life but clearly words are not enough to convince you to do so."

"I'm sorry." Harry managed to mutter the words through his struggle to fight his tears.

"I don't doubt that you are," Remus replied as he landed another firm smack. "However I am more concerned with making sure you remember this every time you even think about acting so foolishly in the future." Remus paused as his hand dropped several more times. "There are quite a few people who care very deeply about you Harry and if this is what I have to do to make you realize that and realize how precious your life is than I will do it every time that it is necessary."

It was at these words that Harry gave up all hope of appearing fearless. The moment the words hit Harry's ears the flood gates opened.

He sobbed silently into the man's pants leg, no longer worried about how immature he looked.

The spanking continued for another moment which felt like another year to Harry and then just as quickly as it had started, it stopped.

Remus landed one last hard smack to the boys' backside, paused for a moment, and then began gently rubbing the young teenagers back.

Harry continued to sob silently, his shoulders shaking, his breathing hitched.

Several moments passed and then Remus gently placed his hands under the child's armpits and moved him back to a standing position.

Harry took one look at Remus' face and literally dove into his arms, his face finding the crook of his neck. Still sobbing, Harry wrapped his arms around the man.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Remus replied in a gentle voice. "I know you are sorry. I'm sorry that I had to punish you but you must know that people care Harry. You must remember how important you are to so many and you must stop putting yourself in such dangerous situations."

Harry nodded as he concentrated on making the tears stop and his breathing regain normalcy.

Remus allowed Harry to cry into his shoulder for several long moments before he slowly pulled the boy away from him and looked into his eyes. "I never want to hear of you putting your life in direct harm that way again."

Harry nodded in agreement as he removed his glasses and used the back of his hand to wipe the tears from his face.

A moment later his breathing calmed and he slowly pushed his glasses back up his nose. "I am sorry."

"I know you are. I forgive you Harry."

A shocked look overcame Harry's face.

"Yes, I forgive you," Remus repeated. "You have been punished and you've recognized what you did wrong and apologized. It is over and forgotten, you are forgiven and it will not be mentioned again."

Harry nodded slowly as these words sunk in. He wasn't quite used to being forgiven so easily.

Remus pulled him in for another quick hug. "Alright then, I'm sure your friends are looking for you…wondering what's keeping you and I really must finish my packing."

Harry nodded as he turned and began walking towards the door.

"You're sure you can't stay?" Harry asked in a soft voice as he paused in the doorway.

"I'm positive," Remus replied. "But as I said I'll be in touch and I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Harry mulled over Remus' words for a moment before giving his favorite Professor one last small smile and heading out of his office.


End file.
